Nick's New Toy
by PrinceoftheHallows
Summary: For some reason, Nick wasn't in Warbler practice. Jeff figured it out pretty quickly, though. I don't own anything related to Glee or its characters.


Jeff went to unlock his door after Warbler practice, but when he noticed it was barely cracked he donned a questioning look before opening it. When he stepped inside, he realized why Nick had missed Warbler practice that day.

He was laid eagle spread on his bed running his hands over his chest and stomach, which were lightly dusted with dark brown hair, and Jeff immediately locked the door and tore his clothes off faster than he ever imagined he could.

"Now I see why you weren't in rehearsal today. I don't mind at all, but Wes and David may get upset if this becomes a habit," Jeff said as he bee-lined for the bed.

"Let them get upset. Sometimes it's nice to surprise you," Nick replied as Jeff laid on top of him and started kissing him deeply. Jeff quickly moves down and starts peppering Nick's neck with kisses. "Someone's eager, aren't they?" he asks before Jeff moves to suck on that sensitive spot behind Nick's ear.

Jeff simply groaned in response while his hand moved down Nick's stomach to gently stroke his boyfriend's cock. "Oh, that feels g-g-good," he stuttered when Jeff's cool hand grabbed him.

For a minute, Jeff kept that up before moving to start fingering the boy, but he stopped when he felt sticking out of Nick. "You prepped yourself?" he asked.

"And not just that. There's a special surprise inside," he retorted and winked at Jeff before nodding his head over to the desk for Jeff to see three things.

A condom, lube, and…a remote?

"Really, Nicky?"

"I wanted to try it out this time."

"How is that gonna work?"

"Well, you're gonna ride me and then I'm going to let you know when to turn it on. I tried it a few minutes before you came in and it's in the perfect place."

"Ooooh. That sounds fun indeed. Let me get you started then."

Jeff drug his tongue down Nick's torso before moving up the back of his dick, tracing it slowly and teasing Nick before he took the head in between his lips and sucked. ""Jeff," Nick gasped when Jeff started licking all over his head and still sucking. He then slid his mouth all the way down until he couldn't take anymore. Fortunately for Nick, his boyfriend was the best at deep throating around. Even better than the times they've had threesomes with Sebastian.

Jeff continued until his boyfriend was fully hard, to which he moved to unwrap the condom and slide it over his boyfriend's rock hard cock. "Do you not want me to finger you, Jeff?"

"Not tonight."

He finished slicking Nick and then straddled his thighs. Nick guided his cock as he found Jeff's tight entrance and probed it for a minute before slowly applying pressure and slipping himself into his lover.

"Slow, Nicky. I want to feel every inch coming inside of me."

So he let Jeff control how long fast he took Nick. It was almost agonizing for Nick because he knew he wanted Jeff to start riding him so he could let Jeff turn on the vibrator waiting in his ass.

Once Jeff bottomed out, he found a steady pace and moaned every time Nick was completely inside him, never completely getting used to how thick his boyfriend was. Seeing the want in Nick's eyes, he started to move a bit faster. That's when Nick told him.

"Grab the remote and turn it on."

So Jeff did. He got the remote and turned the vibrator on its lowest setting.

Nick immediately bucked his his, which hit Jeff just right and drew sharp gasps from both boys.

"Fuck, Nick. You feel so good inside me. How does it feel in you?"

"Oh my god, Jeff. It feels fantastic. Turn it up one."

And he turned it up another level. As before, Nick bucked his hips up again and started matching Jeff's pace as he began fucking him from below.

"God. Damn. Nick." Jeff gasped when Nick started fucking him.

"Another," Nick groaned. What he felt next was unexpected.

Instead of one more level, Jeff turned it to high. Nick couldn't hold back the cry coming from his throat as it vibrated as hard as it could against his prostate. Jeff could even feel it just from having Nick inside him.

"I'm not going to last, Jeff. I'm gonna-FUUUUUUUUCK!"Nick didn't get to finish his sentence as he came hard inside his boyfriend. He kept coming and coming and it was enough for Jeff, because hearing Nick come like he did finished Jeff and he shot all over Nick's chest and torso. He even got some on Nick's cheek and in his hair.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Jeff, please turn it off," Nick pleaded.

"Not yet," Jeff said. "One more quick go."

Nick was panting and gasping and didn't know if his body would last for another round. Jeff didn't stop riding him, though. He kept bouncing up and down as the force from the vibrator against Nick's prostate kept him hard.

True to his thoughts, Nick didn't last long at all. Between Jeff's tight warmth around his cock and the most intense vibration he'd ever felt against his spot, he groaned from his very soul when he came a second time.

Without trying to come again, Jeff reached over and turned the vibrator off.

Nick took at least 5 minutes for his breath to begin slowing and his body to stop shaking. He'd never felt anything as intense as fucking while having a constant vibration against his prostate. Jeff just laid next to him and ran his hands through Nick's hair (after getting the cum out), waiting for him to finally come back to earth.

"Oh. My. God. I don't know if I'll be able to get up or walk for hours," Nick said.

Jeff just looked at him and smiled. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have anything to do tonight, other than each other. I'll just lay here until you're ready to move and we'll go shower off before we do anything else."

"I love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too, Nicky."


End file.
